


Legacy

by inkwellveins (redlipstickkisses)



Category: Naruto
Genre: I have a lot of feelings about Kushina okay, Im starting early, Let Naruto be an Uzumaki 2017, Minor Character Death, Sarutobi messed up, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2016, half the characters are mentioned like twice max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/inkwellveins
Summary: Like Mother. Like Son. The Hokage should have know better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired but the Rattling Chains prompt. I have lots of feelings about the Uzumaki.

    Naruto rattled. It was subtle. The quiet metallic clink of shifting chains got covered up by his enthusiasm most of the time. But sometimes when he was quiet, or when you were walking close by him or even if you just knew what to listen for; you could hear the sound of rattling metal.

    Kushina had rattled to. Though her’s was less the quiet creak of playground swings and more deliberate. The rattles of shaken chain had underscored every single one of her motions.

    Most people hadn’t know why the sounds had followed her until they had seen her on the battlefield and even then few lived to tell the tale. Kakashi wondered sometimes if this was going to be another secret they kept from Naruto. Another piece of his history held out of his reach and given to him like a treat when he’d proven himself a good dog. No child should ever have to live in doubt about if their parents cared; not if there was a way for that hurt to be prevented.

    But orders were orders and the shinobi corp had orders not to speak of Minato or Kushina to Naruto. They weren’t shinobi for kicks though and they hadn’t survived this long on blind luck. It had taken some work but together with some of the others they had found a loophole in the laws. Now all that was left was to exploit the living Shodai out of them.

    The laws stated that Naruto was not to be informed of his status as a jinchuuriki. Fine, if certain books and scrolls on the early years of Konoha found their way into his path it was all coincidence. There were eyewitnesses who could testify that he had found those resources all on his own. No meddling here.

    The laws stated Naruto was not to be informed of his relation to Namikaze Minato. Genealogies for the Uzumaki clan recovered from Uzushiogakure found themselves in the strangest of places. If Naruto developed a new passion for seals and exploding tags, well he was a prankster after all.

    Everyone seemed to forget how intelligent Naruto was. Sure he wasn’t the best at book learning but ask any of his ANBU detail how hard it was to catch him if he didn’t want to be found. All he really needed was a little push in the right direction and then he would forge ahead with all his determination.

    The more Naruto learned the louder the rattling became. He developed a fondness for stories about Uzumaki Mito and started to grow out his hair. In the beginning he kept it up in two ponytails but as soon as it was long enough, he started to pin it up into twin buns. He chattered about maybe dying it red one day. Sakura usually told him off for that because, “Stupid do you want to be even more identifiable?!”

    He looked more and more like his mother everyday.

    It hurt but it was the good kind of ache; like stretching sore muscles after a long mission. Minato and Kushina would have been so proud of Naruto, they would have loved him so much. The talks at the memorial stone became a little more light-hearted, full of training stories and team antics.

    Kakashi wasn’t surprised when that first C-rank went to hell. He hadn’t been expecting it but he was long used to missions being upgraded midway through. It wasn’t like anything in his life could ever be easy either. It didn’t surprise him when he turned away from Zabuza’s corpse that the apprentice was hanging in midair, suspended by glowing gold chains. It wasn’t exactly something he could teach but it was really only a matter of time before Naruto became desperate enough to _reach_ and managed to grasp his chains. The apprentice wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, not wrapped up in chakra chains. Kakashi’s main concern at the moment though was his genin, and more specifically Sasuke.

    Naruto was cradling him, sobbing, his hair falling out of it’s buns. His chains were swirling around him as if they were trying to comfort him, but didn’t know how. It took Sakura to finally get him to lower his defense. Naruto was still clinging to Sasuke like a life-line. It took even longer to get him to let him take the senbon out. Kakashi had fought with Genma a few to many times to ever leave senbon in a body. Even a dead one. Seriously, senbon users were just plain nasty.

    Best to let the kids grieve their teammate for a moment before he sealed him. He let the last of the needles fall to the ground and turned to seal Zabuza into a storage scroll first. They could get a bounty for him and T&I would be slightly pacified for him missing one of his mandatory counseling sessions. Two birds with one stone. The apprentice was trained already but perhaps they would be amiable to coming back to Konoha. They were bound to have important information. If they didn’t want to come, well you could learn just as much from the dead. Maybe they could finally figure out what was up with those sharp teeth.

    “Kakashi-sensei!” He turned ready to defend his students but there was no one attacking. He walked over and was surprised to see Sasuke’s eyes starting to flutter open. Even if the apprentice had only hit non-fatal points, the way they had been forced deeper would have severely injured him. He turned to Pakkun.

    “Send a message to the village. Mission upgraded. 2 team injuries, medic needed asap. 1 enemy casualty, 1 captured, backup requested.” Pakkun huffed but did as requested. Kakashi knew he would be paying out the mission share for meat later.

    It took some coaxing but he managed to get everyone, including Tazuna back to Tazuna’s house without further incident. It helped that Naruto’s chains were still wrapped around the apprentice like a very friendly octopus. Getting things sorted out took a while longer, but by the time backup arrived Haku had agreed to come back with them, Sasuke was back to bitching about being kept in bed, he and Naruto had had two shouting matches and they had both been smacked by Sakura. The backup was very nice to have.

    Naruto jingled now, every time he moved, a bright clinking chime, different from the almost inaudible clanks of before. It punctuated each one of his movements, much like Kushina’s had. It suited them. There was nothing subtle about either of them really. They loved too loudly and far too brightly. But this, the cheerful chime of metal on metal and brief shimmers of gold snaking around constantly moving limbs, this was perfect for them. Like mother, like son. Naruto was going to be someone great.


End file.
